Fate
by chubby4567
Summary: I suck at summaries ..But please read. Kitty Wilde always got what she wanted, but not this time. So what happens when the little kitty cat brings out the claws


Hey guys this is my first Fanfic ever I love reading Fanfics from victorious, big time rush, twilight, small Ville but most of all glee YES I AM A GLEE FREAK LOVE THEM! My favourite pairings on glee are…Smytheberry, Ryley and Brake…kind of jitty. So here it goes don't judge but review if writers want ideas I have a billion in my head and if readers want me to rewrite something please PM or Review…No promises… Marley rose lived a simple life she lived with her single …yes single mother who worked at a bakery in town. She was proud of how far her mother had come on her own, how she wished she could have gone to work with her mom but no she had to attend school how awful it sounded. She walked through the doors she didn't really know anyone besides Bree...now bree's mom worked with Millie at the bakery and they were good friends .Marley however understood that high school changed people and she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment. Marley quickly found her locked and started packing into it, she heard humming and look to where the sound was coming from …and in that moment she saw Unique/Wade and then Unique turned right to her with a warm smile. HI! Unique yelled Hey...I am Marley..Marley Rose Marley said a bit shy Well, I am Unique the biggest diva that will ever walk these halls I am fierce, divish and who you know you want to be…Aint nobody like me child. Said Unique in her diva voice. Well it's really nice to meet you Unique. I love your confidence Marley smiled and was about to walk away, when Unique asked her what her first lesson was. So what's your first lesson? Unique asked English... said Marley Great me too...let's walk Unique pulled Marley to side and off they went. After the first lesson Marley had to split up with unique as they had different timetables. Marley quickly went to her lock to grab her science books. When she had they feeling someone was standing behind her. Hey bestiee said Bree Oh hi. Wow Marley was shocked to see Bree standing in front of her in what seemed to be a cheerleading uniform. Do you like it? Bree asked Marley hoping for a yes. You look beautiful! Marley hugged Bree Thank you...Hey where's your next period asked bree Science… Marley said bitterly Cool...I'll walk you said bree That would be awesome. .Marley smiled So they walked to class together and bree begged Marley to check the notice board out and sign up for some things even though Marley didn't want to she always couldn't say no to bree ever since they were kids. The day went by quite smoothly and it was time for lunch she really wanted to skip this time of the day. She went to her locker to unpack and basically stall till she heard a voice behind her. Hello. Excuse me... Tina said Hey you're Tina, right? Marley asked hoping she got it right Ya I'm in your history class… Tina said I know...so...? Marley asked generally confused with why the Asian girl was talking to her Right! I wanted to ask if you wanted to grab lunch with me and some new friends I met. Tina asked I… Marley started A voice was yelling Marley's name it was bree in that moment Marley had to decide would she be popular or blend in with the background she waved to Bree and Bree understood just because her friend wanted to remain uncover let's say doesn't mean they friendship would end. So Marley turned back to Tina who was still waiting for an answer. I would love to have lunch with you and your friends Marley said Great! Tina said as she led Marley to the cafeteria She entered and she finally realised she was in high school and this was the path she had chosen. At last her and Tina had reached they table seated there was Brittany a cheerleader, Unique, Sugar, a guy who seemed gay his name was Blaine and Artie a guy she hadn't even realised was disabled till he rolled away to dispose of a warp. For some odd reason she liked it, she liked all her new friends. After lunch she walked with Unique as they next classes were next to each other, when they saw a very petite girl being bullied by a blonde cheerleader. Of course they always blonde. Marley soon learned her name was Kitty Wilde and she was the new it girl taking after her role modal Quinn Fabray ..Weird apparently Quinn went nice so why it was this girl is still so mean, but it wasn't any of Marley's business she would just try her best to stay of the girls way. Marley went straight to class and it was a long class, she really hated Geo. After school Marley quickly made her way to her locker unpacked and just when she thought she could safely escape Bree dragged here to the notice board and they both signed up for Glee Club. Marley noticed a small yellow note on the notice board it was the football coach seeking help cleaning up the boy's locker room after practice ..Marley was really nice and tore the note of the board and looked for coach beiste to offer her help when she saw the coach she wasn't sure if it were mam or sir so she just said coach. By the end of this the coach was glad and told her she could start the next day. When Marley got home she was exhausted ,but pleased with the way the day went by and hoped the next day would be just as fun. Next Day! Marley felt good to today so she wore a nice summer dress that just looked stunning on her. The first lesson went by quite fast, After Marley went to her locker to change her books she saw Bree skip up to her. Hey you Bree said Hey said Marley So how's it going I mean school? Do you like it? Bree asked Marley I love it Bree thanks for asking Marley smiled ,so what's this visit really about? A guy Bree blushed Really? What's his name? Marley asked Jake…Jake Puckerman Bree blushed Well, I can't give you advice till I've seen him Marley told Bree Great! Because here he comes ….Bree points quickly and turns to hide her now bright pink cheeks. Marley takes a quick glance at the guy and knows he is perfect for Bree, She was about to turn away when a gorgeous,handsome,well-built, brown-haired guy caught her attention he was Hot! Yes. Marley had just said that a guy was hot, She couldn't believe it either she looked away as soon as her blue eyes met his brown eyes and she blushed. Oh my Gosh Marley hadn't realised she said it out loud and Bree turned to her What? You don't like him? Bree seemed disappointed What? No…Jake's good, his great for you! Marley told Bree causing her to smile Bree noticed something was up and finally it clicked Oh my….You totally has the hots for Ryder Bree said So that was his name Marley took note of that Well… She blushed This is great Marley Bree yelled spinning Marley around with her in the middle of the hall way. Soon it was time to get to class and then it was over she had to get to the boys locker room quick clean up and get going ,So she could make it home in time before her mom . She entered the locker room it smelt like sweat, hair gel and feet ,but she continued in anyway. Hello …is anyone here…? Marley asked making sure all the guys had left No response was given and Marley took that as a go ahead and clean up signal .she was picking up the towels when she suddenly turned to the next row she froze .It was him…Ryder in nothing more than a towel with his hair messy and the heat being radiated of his body. She had to admit she was turned on .Her fantasy was cut short when he noticed she was staring at his abs and those broad shoulders. Hi..Sorry..I,I Ryder started but was quickly interrupted by Marley No..It's my fault…I should have double checked… Marley panicked In that moment Ryder looked at the angel in front of him…blue eyes, brown hair and a modal body .Where had this Beautiful girl been hiding he would make sure to ask her out sometime. He couldn't take his eyes of her and she could not off him. Eventually after a few minutes they both snapped out of it. I should probably get dressed Ryder said and Marley nodded and turned to put the dirty towels away Yeah Marley turned. Once Ryder was dressed and then he looked for the girl he had just met ,he found her putting the last of the dirty towels in the basket. Hey… Ryder said Hi…..Marley said I never got your name…Ryder said It's Marley…Marley Rose… Marley said It was such a beautiful name was all Ryder could think of What's your name? Marley asked Ryder Ryder. Ryder Lynn Ryder said with a warm smile Marley really didn't want to go ,but she knew it was getting late…she said good bye to Ryder and was on her way. After that encounter Ryder could not stop thinking about Marley he would tell his best friend Jake tomorrow and search for her then ask her out. The Next Day Ryder ran to Jake's locker Hey man.. Ryder said as he patted Jake on his back What's up? Jake asked Ryder I need your help ? Dude.. Ryder said With what? Jake looked at Ryder A chick .. Ryder said Since when do you need help with women? Jake asked Since I saw her yesterday she was beautiful, her smile, hair and that voice.. Ryder said clearly day dreaming. Dude. You sure aren't in love Jake joked around Whatever man …so you got my back or what? Ryder asked Jake. Yeah man..One hundred per cent behind you Jake said As they were walking down the hallway a very irritating and flirty blonde cheerleader or cheerio walked up to them. Hello handsome Kitty said to Ryder directly Hey Kitty Ryder said You don't sound very excited to see me Kitty said I am I supposed to say I am Ryder asked Kitty Well it would be very nice of you Kitty said to Ryder Jake just watched on as the blonde cheerleader tried and should he say failed to interest his best friend at all. Jake was more into one of the new cheerleaders her name was Bree she was amazing ,smart ,beautiful and from the way her friends always seemed to be laughing around her he guessed she was funny .He had to ask her out one way or another. He nudged Ryder in the arm to show him Bree and she smiled at him. Ryder waved his hand in front of Jake's face to bring him back to life. Hello…hello…earth to Jake Ryder tried to bring his friend back to reality Yeah…what? Jake asked as he stopped staring at Bree Jake told Ryder that he wanted to ask Bree out and since Marley was friends with Bree, Ryder instantly agreed. They decided to take it slow, but they needed an inside source someone who could get close to them and find out what extra –murals they do. They suddenly turned to the bitchy blonde beside them. What? Kitty asked them We need a favour? Jake asked I am listening… Kitty told them. You see those two girls over there… Jake pointed at Bree and Marley It's my job to know everyone that is my black girl and the other is Blue eyed bimbo Kitty said looking irritated at the fact that someone had clearly caught Ryder's attention. Do you know anything else? Jake asked Ya. They part of the flee club Kitty smiled pleased with her insult. Don't you mean Glee club… Jake said Yes…That's it…Kitty finally said That's it dude we have to join the that club Jake said. It starts tomorrow I will see you guys tomorrow. In glee club …Bye Kitty waves to them both before skipping off to join the rest of the glee club. Kitty would join the glee club and sing whatever happy song just to her eyes on Ryder .Marley would a fool if she thought she could have her hunk, Ryder Lynn belonged to Kitty …and if any one dared to mess with that she would be forced to go Wilde. I do not own glee and I apologise for the changes made please…tell me all the good and bad. I am so confused on how to do this so bear with, there were lots of grammar problems I will try to fix those with time. Thank you for reading and if you want me to continue I will if not it was a good try anyway Xxxxlots of lovexxxchubby 


End file.
